


Coming Home To You

by BlackRose16



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Complete, Fix-It, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the last few minutes of 5.13. the ending sucked and this is my version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home To You

Title: Coming Home To You  
Summary: A rewrite of the last few minutes of 5.13. the ending sucked and this is my version of it.  
Pairings: Brian/Justin  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 467  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/00003gy9/)

The Reopening of Babylon was somewhat thought of as a triumph and a fuck you to all the homophobes for the GLBT community. Everyone was dancing to the ever present THUMPA THUMPA beat.

Blake and Ted were dancing to one side. In love and happy that they had found each other once again and that this time it was permanent. They were meant to be.

Emmett was dancing with Drew. Drew had returned to Emmett after his short time of sowing his wild oats. He had very quickly realised that Emmett could and would continue to give him so much more than all the other mindless fucks could.

Lindsay and Melanie were standing by the bar. Their move to Canada had lasted all of a month. It was a good thing that they had been unable to sell their house. They were back and were very happy about it. Lindsay was still feeling guilty and regretted showing Brian the art forum article. He had been so miserable when Justin had left.

In the middle of the dance floor were Brian and Michael. With the lights flashing and the music pumping, you could almost pretend that nothing had changed.

“Brian, I’m going to head over to Ben.”

“Sure thing, Mikey”

Michael danced his way through the crowd of naked chests over to Ben. Wrapping their arms around each other, they had turned to watch the dance floor when something caught their eye.

Brian continued dancing alone, Losing himself in the music so loved by a certain blonde. He suddenly felt an all too familiar feeling. Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind him and a kiss was placed at the back nape of his neck. Brian lifted his arms to cover the other’s and they continued dancing, this time lost in a world of their own, He felt a warm breath by his ear.

“Where are you headed?”

“No place special,” Brian replied fighting to keep the extremely happy smile off his face and failing dismally.

“I can change that”

Turning in his arms, Brian moved his hands to cup Justin’s face.

“You already have”

 

Neither said a word, simply staring at each other, communicating silently as they did best. The flashing light set off Justin’s now longer hair making him look even more angelic.

Brian leaned in and captured the blonde’s lips with his own. The couple were oblivious to the smiles and amused looks directed their way. They were happy and together once again this time for good. Nothing else in the world mattered.

Watching them from the stairs, Ted couldn’t help but smile as the flashing lights glinted off the rings on the men’s lefts hands. After everything they had gone through, nobody deserved to be happy and together more than, Brian and Justin.

The End


End file.
